cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Michael York
Michael York (1942 - ) Film Deaths * Accident'' (1967)' [''William]: Killed in a car crash (off-camera); we hear the impact from inside Dirk Bogarde's home, and Michael's body is shown afterwards when Dirk runs outside and helps Jacqueline Sassard out of the wreckage. * 'Romeo and Juliet (1968) [Tybalt]: Stabbed in the chest in a swordfight with Leonard Whiting. * Lost Horizon (1973)' [George Conway]: Falls to his death from the mountain, while recoiling in shock as Olivia Hussey rapidly ages to death. * ''Sword of Gideon (The Eleventh Commandment; Vengeance)'' (1986) [Robert]: Killed in an explosion by a bomb that had been placed in his refrigerator. * Not of This Earth (1995) [Paul Johnson]: Killed in a car crash/explosion when his car goes over a cliff after Parker Stevenson shoots at him. * Dark Planet ''(1997) '[Captain Winter, Alpha]: Drifts into outer space after Harley Jane Kozak triggers an explosion that blasts him out of the ship's airlock. * ''Wrongfully Accused (1998) [Hibbing Goodhue]: Shot with three arrows by Kelly LeBrock, after she first shoots him repeatedly to little effect. (Played for comic effect.) * The Omega Code'' (1999)' Alexander: Shot in the head by Michael Ironside. Resurrected by demonic possession hours later. Days later is killed when a bright explosion expels the demon from his body reopening his previous gunshot wound. * '''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) [Prime #1]: Providing the voice of a robot, he sacrifices himself by transforming himself into a tomb to protect the Matrix; shown in a flashback sequence. (Thanks to Tommy) TV Deaths * Jesus of Nazareth (1977 mini-series) [John the Baptist]: Decapitated (off-screen) by Christopher Plummer's soldiers, as a gift to Isabel Mestres. * Sliders: This Slide of Paradise (1997) [Dr. Vargas]: Killed by group of animal-human hybrids. * Gilmore Girls: Written in the Stars (2004) [Professor Asher Fleming]: Dies (off-screen) of a heart attack while in Oxford (not, as girlfriend Liza Weil repeatedly assures people, during sex) * Law & Order: Criminal Intent: Slither (2006) [Bernard Fremont]: Stabbed to death (off-camera) by Olivia d'Abo as Michael is walking down the courthouse steps. Video Game Deaths * Tex Murphy: Overseer (1998) [J. Saint Gideon]: Shot himself (off-screen) with a pistol after a conversation with Chris Jones. Gallery Category:British actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1942 Births Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:Actors who died in Michael Bay Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in Law & Order series Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Transformers Cast Members Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by mutant attack Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Family Guy cast members Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:How I Met Your Mother cast members Category:Deaths in the Law & Order universe Category:Law and Order: Criminal Intent Cast Members Category:Sliders Cast Members